nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Education in Jinavia
Education in Jinavia is regulated by the Ministry of National Education, in different ways according to legal form. Vocational training, however, depends on regions. Overall there is a compulsory training, which lasts until the age of eighteen. Kindergarten The kindergarten is not compulsory pre-school institution, characterized by the coexistence of the game and with his companions, and the preparation for the first cycle of education. The duration is three years: the "Youth"(first year), the "Medium" (second year), and the "Old" (third year). Courses of education The Jinavian school system is structured into three stages of education: * primary education, including elementary school, lasting five years. * secondary education, including school middle school, lasting three years, and high school, lasting five years. * higher education, which includes the University, Academies and other Institutes Primary Education The elementary school is the primary education in Jinavia. It is divided into two cycles, two years and three years, with a final exam to complete and access to secondary schools. Secondary School - Ist grade The middle school is the institution which represents the first grade of secondary education. Access is the primary license. The working week of school is a minimum of 29 hours to a maximum of 33 hours. The subjects studied are: * Language (different for each province) (6 hours per week) * History and Geography (with Political Education) (4 hours) * Mathematics (4 hours) * Science and Technology (4 hours) * Latin (3 hours) * Sanskrit Language (2 hours) * Second official language (2 hours) * Arts & Image (2 hours) * Music (2 hours) * Gymnastics (3 hours) * Religious Education (2 hours). Secondary School - 2nd grade The high school represents the second degree of secondary education. At the upper secondary school is accessed after obtaining the license school. The upper secondary school grade is divided into three types of institutions: * high school * technical institutes * professional institutes High Schools For high school means a type of secondary school - second grade whose goal is to prepare students for higher education, rather than placing it directly in the work. Those who have successfully obtained a diploma exam passed the exam for the state. Includes five years of study, divided into "two years" (first two years) and "three" (the last three years). The voting used in this educational level range from 1 to 10. Sufficiency is set at 6. At the end of each school year, students can attain one of these three final outcomes, "admitted the next class," not admitted to the next class "or" suspension of disbelief. ". There are 6 types of high schools: * Art School, focused on artistic studies. * Classical High School, focuses on the humanities and literature. * high school language, focused on the study of foreign languages. * high school and focused on mathematical and scientific studies. One option "applied sciences with a greater depth in science and computing. Technical Institute The technical institute is a type of secondary school technical press. The technique is the common feature of the course. The technical institute is different professional institute for the duration of the course of five years, both for the joint preparation between theory and practice that allows access to some university faculties. The main directions are * Technical and Industrial Institute * Business Institute * Agricultural Institute * Institution building * Logistics Institute Each institute has five-year period with a common application and a three-year period in which the specialized subjects are addressed. Professional Institute The professional institute is a type of secondary school of secondary degree. There are two macro-sectors: one for the services sector and one for the industry and handicrafts sector. * Service sector ** Agriculture and Rural Development ** Socio-health ** Hospitality ** Business Services * Industry and crafts ** handicrafts and industrial ** Maintenance and Technical Support Category:Jinavia